Save Me
by JemKay
Summary: Merlin and Arthur are captured and kept prisoner by a group of men who live for money, death, and the joy of torture. Arthur is forced to compete in fights in exchange for Merlin's safety. But when Merlin is injured, will his magic be revealed?
1. Chapter 1

Hi, so this is pretty much my first long-term story, so I will try to review as much as possible! Also, please be kind and review, because I'm always looking for feedback :)

**Background Info:**

- I got inspiration for this story after reading the novel _Flowers for Algernon_ by Daniel Keyes, on page 224 "What caught my eye immediately was one of the bigger boys on a chair in the corner, cradling one of the younger boys - fourteen of fifteen years old - cuddling him in his arms."

- I also got inspiration after 4x06 (like, who didn't squeal when Arthur hugged Merlin?)

- IMPORTANT: in order for this story to work, it takes place in season 4, Uther is still alive, Arthur is pretty much King (except in title) so he can make decisions, and Lancelot is still alive

- any events between Arthur/Guinevere do not exist in this plot; Lancelot/Guinevere exists

- the events take place after 4x07, and will disregard 4x09 and 4x11

- this story will be bromance, because I don't think I can write slash. But if it heads in that direction, I will forewarn :)

ONTO THE STORY :D

**Save Me**

Chapter One

* * *

><p>"<em>Victory is always possible for the person who refuses to stop fighting.<em>"

Napoleon Hill

* * *

><p>The thundering of rapid horse hooves broke through the silence of the forest. It was accompanied with the sound of men screaming to each other.<p>

"Retreat!" Prince Arthur commanded over the battle cries. "Regroup on the ridge!"

The small group of Camelot knights obeyed immediately and tore through the forest.

The day had started out with a regular patrol. There had been rumors of a small band of men who were raiding farms. Arthur had been angered at this news (he always hated hearing about his innocent people being hurt) and gathered a small group of knights to take care of the threat. However, the 'small' threat had turned out to be something much bigger.

The small band seemed to have expanded overnight, and far outweighed the group of knights. They were fighting against Arthur and his knights, and seemed to be gaining the upper hand. Arthur had ordered a retreat because he knew they needed an actual strategy instead of blindly fighting back.

"Merlin, let's go," Arthur yelled over his shoulder, about to take off in a gallop. He froze.

Merlin was trying to regain control of his horse while three men were pulling on him to get him down.

"Merlin!" Arthur screamed, and spun his horse quickly and fought through the surge of bandits. "Get away from him!"

His heart stopped when a sword came down in an arc and then Merlin fell from the horse and disappeared into the crowd.

"Merlin!" Arthur screamed again.

"Sire!" Arthur glanced back and saw Leon and Lancelot grasping the reins of their panicked horses tightly. He met their eyes across the battle field and he knew his knights would not survive; he needed to get them out of here.

"Go back to Camelot! That's an order!" Arthur yelled back.

The knights looked unsure, but Arthur yelled again that it was an order, so they took off. Arthur then raced through the crowd, fighting viciously and killing many, until he reached Merlin.

He screamed in rage and stabbed the man who was tugging on Merlin's trousers. He grabbed Merlin and glanced around as the crowd converged.

"Stop!" An authoritative voice rang out, and then the noise died.

Arthur held Merlin tightly as the clumsy manservant clutched his chest, blood from his wound trailing down. He watched as the crowd parted to let a short stocky man through with a taller muscular man behind him.

"Prince Arthur," the stocky man stared at him openly, and Arthur glared back. "I am Nigel. Let me say it is truly a pleasure. We don't often meet royalty."

The crowd roared, and some shifted closer.

"What do you want?" Arthur asked through gritted teeth.

"Nothing for now," Nigel smiled charmingly. "But you are a fine fighter. I think you would be very valuable."

"Valuable for what?" Arthur snarled.

"That's not important," Nigel waved his hand. He then flicked his head to Arthur, and the man behind him came forward.

"What are you doing?" Arthur asked suspiciously.

The man grabbed his sword and re sheathed it into Arthur's armor and then pulled him away from Merlin.

"Stop!" Arthur struggled. "Get off me!"

"Calm down," the tall man said softly. "He's coming too."

He then tied Arthur's hands tightly in front of him, and attached it to a rope.

"Tie the Prince to the horse. Leave the other one," Nigel said.

Arthur started struggling again, but the tall man spoke up.

"Nigel, the Prince obviously will not go quietly without Merlin?" He threw a questioning glance at Arthur, who gave a stiff nod. "Nigel, I say let Merlin come back with us, and then you will be guaranteed that the Prince will fight give you a good fight."

Nigel contemplated this, glanced at Merlin, who was fighting to remain upright and breathing in pain, to Arthur, who would glare at Nigel, then give Merlin a concerned look when he saw he was in pain.

"Fine Dominic, you've convinced me," Nigel sighed. "But if you're wrong about this, I'll feed little Merlin to my dogs, and you'll be sorry."

Dominic nodded. He saw the determined look in the Prince's eyes, and knew that if they had left Merlin behind, the Prince would have tried to kill the entire group himself to get the manservant back.

* * *

><p>What did you think? Please review! :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! So here's the next chapter :) I don't really know how I feel about this chapter, it's more of a background kind of thing ... anywho, I realized I forget the disclaimer for last chapter ...

A/N: I don't own Merlin. If I did, Guinevere would be this awesome, inspiring female warrior kind of girl(like Lady Marion from Robin Hood!) ... like why do they have no girls? WOW okay, i got sidetracked :)

Oh, and a **HUGE** thank you to those who ALERTED/FAVOURITED/REVIEWED :D

ONTO THE STORY

**Save Me**

Chapter Two

* * *

><p><em>Sadism: the condition in which sexual gratification depends on causing pain or degradation to others<em>

* * *

><p>Dominic had never really fit in anywhere. Born to smugglers who thought a baby was too much of a burden, he was left on the doorstep of a home in a town that the smugglers had passed through. Luckily, the person who grew up to be his mother was a very nice lady who taught him about loyalty, compassion, and mercy. When he was twelve years old, his mother had died, and because he was an outcast, no one else wanted to take him in. After a week of wandering through the forest and through towns, he was picked up by Nigel's father. Even at twelve years old, Dominic was tall and strong; he had been working his whole life to make things easier for his mother.<p>

Unfortunately, Nigel's father had the belief that one must be broken to then be fully under your command, so he had Dominic work under the strain of hard labour for a year. On Dominic's thirteenth birthday, he was broken and then was branded on his chest with the letter N. When he recovered, he was presented as a gift for Nigel's sixteenth birthday. He became Nigel's first soldier.

Now, ten years later, Dominic had almost lost all hope. In the early days, he had thought that he would be rescued, or that Nigel would actually turn out to be his friend. But he found he had nothing in common with Nigel or the people he ran with. They fed off of hatred, greed, and pride, whereas Dominic wanted to escape to a place which allowed him to show mercy and compassion, a place that allowed him to love.

It seemed now he could get that chance.

Dominic had often heard Nigel and the others laugh about Camelot and Arthur, about how Uther was not fit to rule anymore, about how _weak_ they were.

But Dominic knew that it wasn't true. He had seen how incensed Arthur had fought; he had done that for a mere servant. Obviously Arthur wasn't weak or pathetic like Nigel wanted to believe.

However, Dominic couldn't be one hundred percent sure that they would let him join them, so he decided to watch for now, and see how everything played out.

* * *

><p>Merlin groaned as he was dumped onto a wagon.<p>

"Sorry," the man, Dominic, said quietly.

Merlin opened his eyes slightly to see the tall, muscular man tie his hands tightly to the side of the wagon. Dominic had black hair, and few pieces hung into his black eyes. His skin was olive toned, and tanned from obviously spending a lot of time outdoors. His hands were calloused and he was toned from physical labour. Merlin was curious about the scar that peaked out from beneath his loose black shirt.

"What do you want? Why are you doing this?" Merlin croaked out.

Dominic hesitated slightly, looking into Merlin's eyes, then resumed as if he had not heard.

Merlin sighed and tried to settle into a comfortable position. His chest ached from where the sword had hit him, even though he had managed to move back and lessen the blow. The blood was still trickling down his chest, though he was bunching his shirt in his fingers and applying pressure to the wound. He hissed as the wagon jerked into motion, the work horse being led by Dominic on his pure black horse.

"Merlin!" Arthur whispered.

Merlin glanced up at the Prince's white face and reached out with his other hand to clumsily pat Arthur on his hands, from which a rope was tied to the wagon. Arthur didn't look comforted. He coughed and looked away.

"How do you feel?"

Merlin snorted slightly. Even as they were bound up, even as Arthur was now forced to walk alongside the wagon for God know how long, the prat was still hesitant about looking too _caring_ towards a servant.

"Look Arthur, it doesn't matter how I feel, what matters is that you're a complete clotpole!" Merlin chastised.

Arthur snapped his head around to look at him in disbelief.

"_What_?" Arthur looked confused.

Merlin rolled his eyes. "You should have left me! It doesn't matter that I was taken. I'm only a manservant; you're the future King…"

Merlin trailed off as he saw Arthur's expression change from confused to anger.

"Merlin, you idiot, I wasn't going to leave you to die." Arthur shook his head. "God, Merlin, I sometimes wonder why you think so little of yourself! You seem to have such a low amount of self-esteem, it's infuriating. How you manage to make everyone around you into the best person they can be, but then turn around and think you have so little worth-"

Arthur cut off and Merlin knew that Arthur was uncomfortable with how much he had said and the concern he had said it with. Merlin blushed slightly at what Arthur had said.

"I don't have low self-esteem!" Melrin protested. "I'm normal. I have normal self-esteem!"

Arthur looked amused. "Well, anyway, I don't regret coming back for you, so don't think it was somehow your fault." Arthur leaned in closer. "We'll find a way out of this, don't worry. Rest now Merlin."

Merlin studied Arthur and then reached out again to firmly grip his arm.

"I trust you Arthur."

And then Merlin settled onto the rough blanket, gripping the front of his shirt and closing his eyes.

* * *

><p>Nigel glanced behind him at Dominic, who was leading the horse and wagon on which the boy, Merlin, was lying on, with Arthur walking behind. If he was honest with himself, he was curious about the Prince. Arthur had come back to fight for a mere servant. Not a knight, or even a soldier, but a servant who seemed weak and almost like a liability.<p>

Nigel shook his head. He would _never_ go back to save someone. Not even his own father on the brink of death would persuade him. It just didn't work that way. The rules of battle were simple; kill the enemy, and when it seems you cannot succeed in that, save yourself.

Nigel's extremely high sense of self-preservation and vanity made him lethal to those he fought with and against.

He vaguely remembered the times he had pushed other men in front of or behind him to face the terrible beats that lurked in the woods. He remembered the times he had used men as human shields in battle by holding them tightly by the back of their shirt and forcing them forward.

But, all in all, it didn't matter. What mattered was that he was alive, strong, and those who were weak had perished.

But he was curious about Prince Arthur and how he fought to save his manservant. The Prince had fought with a type of blood-thirsty insanity and rage he hadn't seen in a long time. Nigel's eyes glittered as he imagined the entertainment he would get by bending the Prince and his manservant to his every will. He was sure that it was an advantage to bring Merlin along with Prince Arthur, as Dominic had suggested before. Arthur seemed to be willing to do anything to maintain the safety of his manservant.

Nigel smirked.

Arthur was a weakling and he would soon perish.

* * *

><p>Arthur snapped his head away from Merlin's sleeping face towards Nigel as he heard him say, "Halt!"<p>

Dominic glanced back at Arthur, and then rode forward to meet Nigel.

"What is it?"

"It seems we have accidentally stumbled upon a party!" Nigel grinned, appearing quite crazed. "I'm feeling hungry, all this battle has made me starved. What say you, gentlemen?"

There was cheering, and Arthur was horrified. It appeared they were going to attack some sort of party in the clearing, just for their own amusement and greed.

"You can't do that!" Arthur yelled.

The crowd grew silent and immediately Arthur noticed the darkness that simmered through the crowd of men.

"Oh?" Nigel's said coolly. "And why not?"

"Because it's not right!" Arthur snapped. He paused. It was stupid to have said that, because this group of men obviously had no care for right or wrong.

Some of them began cruelly laughing.

"More than that," Arthur said over the laughter. "These people are innocent and have not hurt you in any way! You have no right to attack them or kill them!"

Nigel looked amused. "Oh, my dear Prince," he said mockingly. "You really are far too naïve. I truly believed you were much smarter, but I guess I shouldn't have made my expectations so high. Surely by now you realize I can attack whatever and whomever I want … After all, I have you tied up and at my mercy."

Arthur glared. "I will make you pay for what you've done. That is a promise."

Nigel laughed. "Really? A prince who is weak enough to save a mere servant is going to '_make me pay_'?"

Arthur gritted his teeth, but Nigel turned away.

"Watch them." He pointed to Arthur and Merlin, and then he took off followed by about thirty men.

Arthur shook with fury as he turned back to the still sleeping Merlin. He sat on the edge of the wagon, and rested his hands on Merlin's legs, almost as a physical reminder that Merlin was there and he was not alone.

When the sounds of screams and shrieks could be heard through the forest, when Arthur could hear the torture through the pain and fear of those screams, he bowed his head and let a tear slip out.

* * *

><p>Uther Pendragon watched from his window as a group of about ten Camelot knights raced through the courtyard. He could see they were battle worn; their robes were ripped and they were covered in blood. His heart froze when he realized that Arthur was not among them.<p>

Uther stood, swaying slightly, and then called for a servant. A young boy ran into the room with an alarmed look on his face.

"My King?"

"Quickly, get me dressed!" Uther shouted.

The boy nodded frantically, picking out clothes and helping the King into them. Uther grabbed his crown, which he placed on his head, and his sword, which he sheathed, and strode out of his room. It appeared his son was in trouble, and he was going to do everything in his power to save him.

He burst into the counsel room, and everyone gaped at the imposing figure of the King.

"What has happened?" Uther demanded. "Where's my son? Where's Arthur?"

"It appears he has been captured," Agravaine said smoothly as he took a step towards Uther. "My Lord, are you sure you are healthy enough-"

"I am in excellent health, thank you." Uther talked over him. "My son must be found immediately."

He turned to the knights.

"Why? Why did you leave him?"

The knights looked at each other, before Sir Leon took a step forward.

"My King, he ordered us to return to Camelot."

Uther was furious, but he sighed and ran a hand down his face. It was so like Arthur to _order_ his knights to return to Camelot so he could then face the consequences.

Uther took in a deep breath and he seemed to stand taller and more regally.

"He must be found."

* * *

><p>Arthur straightened up as Nigel and his men returned. Nigel wore a smug look on his face, and the men who followed him were whooping and cheering. Arthur shook in anger and clenched his fists. It did no good to bring up the matter once more; he would gain nothing, but more than that, he could potentially lose Merlin.<p>

Arthur observed as Nigel shoved a man towards Dominic, who bound the man's wrists and walked him over to the wagon. Arthur said nothing and watched as the man shorter and skinnier than him with red hair and freckles was tied to the wagon alongside him. He was wearing a defiant expression, but Arthur could easily see the terror in his eyes, and knew Nigel had seen it too.

They started moving once again, and Arthur and the man were forced to walk. Arthur saw the man look him up and down.

"You're a knight?" The man asked. He then looked into Arthur's eyes. "The Prince? What-?"

Arthur glared, and the man appropriately closed his mouth. He then opened it again.

"I'm Peter," he offered.

Arthur sighed. "Prince Arthur."

They walked in silence for a couple minutes, and then Peter opened his mouth again.

"But, this means we can be saved right? I mean, you're the _Prince_. Someone is obviously looking for you."

Arthur sighed again. "We were unprepared for the attack. It will be at least half a day before they gather the knights and make plans for a rescue. It's also getting darker, so I'm assuming they won't leave until first light tomorrow. And with no one to lead them…"

Arthur trailed off, not quite sure why he was sharing this with a man he barely knew.

"What do you know of Nigel?" Arthur asked instead.

Peter gave a scared look in the direction of the leader, as if he was afraid that Nigel would overhear and kill them for saying his name. When he saw that Nigel was now far in front, he moved closer to Arthur.

"In these parts, Nigel is notorious. Everyone along the border of Camelot and Andsaca fear him," Peter spoke quietly, obviously needing to tell Arthur, but not wanting to be overheard.

"Andsaca?" Arthur asked; a sense of doom and foreboding making his blood turn to ice. "Lucern's land?"

Peter gave him an odd look. "Yes?"

Arthur closed his eyes briefly, and swore quietly. Opening his eyes, he was met with Peter's confused face.

"Is that a problem?"

"Yes," Arthur spat out. "Yes, it's a problem…"

He was scaring Peter with his anger and frustration, so he reigned in his emotions.

"Please, go on about Nigel," Arthur motioned with his hands, and after an unsure look, Peter continued.

"It began with Nigel's father. Kyrian he was called, though no one mentions his name any more. It's kind of like a curse," Peter went on, evidently preferring to talk about Nigel like a story. "Nigel's father was crazy; a real _psycho_. He was greedy and proud, and wanted to rule everyone. Obviously, he couldn't do that because of Lucern's father, who was King at the time. Though Kyrian was powerful, he was no where near powerful enough to compete with Lucern's father, so he struck a deal. Lucern's father agreed to let Kyrian live in a castle on his land and have his own group of men to run like soldiers. In exchange, Kyrian's men would fight for Lucern's father whenever the need be and every month, Kyrian was expected to present Lucern's father with a gift. The tradition carried over to their sons, and so now Lucern and Nigel honour that agreement. That is why Nigel seems to have an army of men at his disposal, and how he gets away with what he does.

"Now for what happens to those Nigel captures, I can only give you rumors. No one actually knows what goes on in Nigel's castle except Nigel's men and of course, the prisoners. Few people have ever escaped from the castle; it's guarded as if it holds all the most valuable possessions of the world! It'll be damn near impossible to escape, and, as I said, there have been few people, about thirteen I believe, who have ever escaped, and that was over twenty-five years.

"But anyway, the rumors are that…very dark stuff happens in Nigel's castles." Here Peter became hesitant. "Apparently, from what I have heard, the number one rule Kyrian enforced was that one must be broken to then be fully under your command. So that's what Nigel does. That's what he gets his sick pleasure from. He breaks people."

Arthur stared. "He breaks people? What – like torture?"

Peter shrugged, the terror in his face betraying his attempt at nonchalance. "I don't know. It's all rumors, but after what Nigel did to my friends…"

Arthur looked away as Peter's face crumpled and he started crying.

"Arthur," Merlin's voice rasped.

Arthur snapped his eyes to Merlin, who apparently had been woken by Peter's story and had heard it.

"Don't worry. We'll find a way out. We always do." Merlin gave him his signature goofy grin, and Arthur couldn't help but smile back, if just for Merlin's sake.

He was tormented by the thought of Merlin being _broken_.

* * *

><p>Please Review? Pretty Please? I really want to know what you think! :)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Sorry for the wait, I've been like SWAMPED with homework ... but i dunno if that's really an excuse! any way, here is the next installement :)

p.s. THANKS to everyone who ALERTED/FAVOURITED/REVIEWED!

**Save Me**

Chapter Three

* * *

><p><em>Out of suffering have emerged the strongest souls; the most massive characters are seared with scars<em>

Khalil Gibran

* * *

><p>Merlin lifted his shirt to glance down at his chest. He was relieved to find that the wound wasn't very deep; it appeared superficial. Already the blood was dried against his chest, staining the skin pink. Only a couple drops were still trailing down his chest. Though it hurt, he could deal with the pain until they reached wherever Nigel was taking them.<p>

With a sigh he dropped his shirt and resumed looking around. They were now passing through a thinner forest, but with larger trees. The ground was soft with moss and a thick layer of brown leaves, for which Merlin was glad; the bumpy ride of the wagon had made his muscles stiff and his wrists raw from the rope.

Merlin shifted in the wagon for what seemed like the third time in two minutes. The rough blanket he was lying on irritated his skin and whatever was underneath the blanket was not soft. Shifting once more, a rusty nail rolled out. Merlin quickly grabbed it and hid it in his hand before anyone could see. It was perfect to use to cut through Arthur's ropes without having to worry about him seeing magic.

Merlin glanced around once more and an idea struck him. He made sure Arthur wasn't paying attention (Arthur was currently glaring at Nigel – Merlin was really tempted to inform him that he face would stay that way if he didn't change it) and then turned lowering his eyes.

A few muttered words in the language of the Old Religion, his eyes turned gold, and then a tree came crashing down. The horses started panicking; they were rearing up and trying to run away. Loud whinnies mingled with the shouts of surprise and fear.

Two more trees swiftly followed and crashed down along the path, immediately killing those who were not fast enough to move.

Merlin's smirk slid of his face and his eyes widened as a horse started bucking and kicked out towards Arthur, who couldn't react in time.

Time slowed and with a flash of gold in his eyes, Arthur was yanked towards Merlin, and the horse kicked empty air.

"Merlin!" Arthur gasped in surprise. "How did you-?"

Merlin shook his head and knew his face was as white as Arthur's. He could not believe his actions had almost killed, or at least severely injure, Arthur. He felt around for the rusty nail that he had lost when Arthur had been pulled into him.

"I guess my instincts are sharper than you think," Merlin grinned, trying to regain normalcy.

Arthur snorted. "Yeah, as sharp as a wooden training sword."

Merlin rolled his eyes in attempt to hide his panic when he could not find the nail. He had almost killed Arthur for nothing.

The distraction ended up costing them, because Dominic rode over on his surprisingly calm horse to check on the prisoners.

* * *

><p>Nigel was riding in silence, preferring to be alone as the sun sank lower in the sky. He was enjoying himself immensely, thinking of his wife and son, when a creaking noise caught his attention. He cocked his head to the side, listening intently.<p>

His horse reared suddenly and screamed in fright, and he was almost thrown from it when a tree came crashing down. Two more fell down simultaneously.

There was a silence, and then horse began screaming and his men shouted in confusion and disorientation.

"What happened?"

"What the _hell_?"

"Nigel, what do we do?"

Nigel shook his head in confusion, noticing that the trees seemed to have been sliced cleanly in half. But it didn't make sense; the trunks were huge.

He opened his mouth to call Dominic over when he finally noticed them.

"Emrys … Emrys … Emrys …"

Men, women, and children were slowly walking out from the trees and surrounding Nigel's men. They were dressed in long, ragged cloaks the colours of the forest. They appeared to be some kind of tribe, and Nigel was immediately wary.

They formed a loose barrier around the front of Nigel and his men, and kept murmuring a name.

"Emrys … Emrys …"

"Who the hell are you?" Nigel demanded. He could see that his men were uneasy by the way they feel silent. Even the horses were quiet. "Declare yourselves! Who's your leader?"

A man with shaggy, grey hair and a long blue robe stepped forward. "My name is Iseldir. It is I who wishes to speak to you."

Nigel sized him up. Iseldir wasn't big or tall, and he looked older; his eyes held wisdom. But Nigel was still on guard, especially because the damn tribe kept murmuring a name.

"Emrys … Emrys …"

"Can I help you?" Nigel asked in a tone that implied that he wasn't really offering.

"Not exactly," Iseldir stared at Nigel, who cursed as he looked away. _A creepy old guy just stared me down. What the hell?_

"Well then, will you let us go by?" Nigel attempted politeness, but it was cold.

"I have a message for you," Iseldir took another step forward, and Nigel resisted the urge to make his horse back up. "You have imprisoned Emrys."

_What?_ Nigel looked at Iseldir blankly.

"Hey Dominic?" Nigel called back, still staring at Iseldir.

"Yes?"

"Do we have someone named Emrys?" Nigel questioned. He had never even heard that name.

"No," Dominic sounded confused. "We've never had an Emrys in the ten years I've been here."

Nigel nodded. "That's what I thought. See Iseldir? No Emrys. You got the wrong guys. Well, we'll just be on our way. Bye-bye now."

Iseldir and his tribe did not move.

"You have imprisoned Emrys, and it will be your downfall," Iseldir continued, ignoring Nigel.

Nigel clenched his fists. What the hell was this _Iseldir_ on about?

"Emrys is more powerful than you can even begin to comprehend. He is your prisoner because he chooses to be, not because you have made him. At any moment he could destroy your people with a flick of his hand." Iseldir stared straight into Nigel's eyes, who felt like the man was looking into his very being.

"Then why doesn't he try? He too scared?" Nigel smirked.

"No," Iseldir shook his head. "Emrys chooses to be your prisoner to protect others. But when you try to break him … that will be your downfall. Because Emrys understands that he cannot leave until you attempt to break him. It will be a terrible thing for him to endure, but it must be done. He must learn suffering and pain to be able to do all he can in future to end it."

At this point Nigel decided he had enough. He drew his weapon. "Get the hell out of the way before I make you!"

Iseldir searched his face. "I hope you understand."

Nigel roared and kicked his horse into motion. But it seemed that the tribe had disappeared into think air.

* * *

><p>Merlin watched as Iseldir and his fellow druids disappeared.<p>

"I understand," he whispered.

_I wish you luck, Emrys_, Iseldir thought back.

* * *

><p>It was evening when they finally arrived at Nigel's castle. It was old, with crumbling stone, and unkempt, with a general dirtiness and stench that surrounded the place. It was a smaller castle, but built strategically, with a defensive outer wall, and the inner castle pushed far back. Unlike Camelot, the courtyard was almost completely empty, except for some guards dressed in black who lingered around the doors.<p>

Arthur looked around warily, making sure to note everything he could about the castle for his and Merlin's inevitable escape. He _was_ going to make sure they got out of here.

The group of men moved over the drawbridge into the courtyard. The wind blew harshly, making dead leaves and dirt swirl around.

"Dad!"

Arthur turned sharply to see a young boy of about six running from the doors of the inner castle. He looked almost identical to Nigel, with coarse black haird and glittery black eyes. He even had the same stocky build. Nigel slid down from his horse and kneeled to greet the boy.

"Tommy!" Nigel hugged him tightly, petting his hair slightly, before standing up while still holding Thomas. A woman smiled warmly to greet Nigel, and Nigel opened his arms to her as well, so that the family was reunited.

Nigel set Thomas down gently, and then stepped closer to the woman. "Alice, it has been too long."

Alice smiled. "Well, I can forgive you if you have brought back some entertainment. I have grown bored."

Nigel laughed. "Of course I did, my love."

Arthur stared. From the moment he first saw her, he knew that she was just as crazy as Nigel. Her dark hair was twisted this way and that and her clothes were ripped and unkempt, like the rest of the castle. She had tanned skin and black eyes, like the rest of the people who lived in Andsaca.

Arthur noticed another woman, who seemed to be a couple years younger than Nigel, about Dominc's age with a young boy about Thomas's age walking slowly towards Nigel.

"Nigel, I hope you are well?" the woman contrasted the Andsaca people completely. The people of Andsaca were known for their dark features; black hair and eyes, and tanned skin. This woman, however, had blond hair the colour of the sun that fell in curls, and light, clear blue eyes.

Nigel didn't seem to be as happy to see this woman.

"Father," the other boy, who also appeared to be about six stood respectfully before Nigel. This boys had black hair like Nigel, but that was where the similarities ended. His skin was pale like his mother's and he had the same blue eyes. He was also taller than Thomas and leaner. Arthur gaped slightly at the similarities between Merlin's features and the young boy's.

Nigel did not hug this boy, instead narrowed his eyes in greeting.

"Sebastian, did you finish the list of tasks I gave you before I left?"

Sebastian noticeably swallowed, but steeled himself and opened his mouth to answer.

"No he didn't Dad!" Thomas laughed out loud and stepped up to his father's side, looking up at Nigel with adoring eyes. "I made sure to keep an eye on him like you told me, and he didn't finish! He's lazy and weak, just like you said!"

Sebastian gazed up at Nigel with obvious fear. "No, father, that's not what happened! I tried to get it all done! I really did! I couldn't finish because Thomas gave me more chores to do-"

"How dare you blame Thomas!" Nigel suddenly roared, looking quite deranged.

"No, Nigel, please, don't blame Sebastian! He really tried to finish!" The other woman intervened, and she pulled Sebastian to her.

Arthur knew what was going to happen before it did, and he flinched when a resounding _smack!_ echoed across the courtyard.

Out of the corner of his eye, Arthur noticed how Dominic took a step forward and tightened his fists. He looked almost… _furious_. Strange.

"Don't tell me what to do Rose." Nigel was breathing a little heavily while his voice was suddenly deathly calm. "You may be my first wife, but all you will ever be to me is a servant. You are a disgrace to the people of Andsaca."

Rose did not move from her position in front of Sebastian, but instead looked Nigel straight on, despite her much shorter height. Her cheek turning red, she was still quite a sight, staring defiantly at Nigel.

"Sebastian will complete his tasks. You will hear no more complaints from us."

* * *

><p>Merlin followed quickly behind Arthur as Dominic led the prisoners through the cells. From what he could see, each cell was actually larger than normal, with six wooden beds pressed side-by-side against the back wall. There were six small, barred windows near the ceiling above each bed, shedding light into the cell. The floors were mostly bare, but he could see straw and dirt littered the floor. The doors were made of thick metal; the bottom half was completely covered, whereas the top half had thick metal bars. Merlin assumed it was so the guards could quickly walk by and check on each cell.<p>

Peter, from the wagon, was screaming at the guards to let him go; that he would say nothing about Nigel. The guards ignored him, and Dominic instructed them to put him in cell 5. Peter was fighting against them, crying, so one of the guards grinned before punching him across the face. Peter quieted and blinked blearily, before the guard hauled him up and threw him into cell 5.

Merlin winced at the violence and moved subtly closer to Arthur, though staying half hidden by Arthur's bigger frame. Arthur noticed Merlin's movements and shifted to cover more of Merlin from Dominic's view.

Dominic assessed the two of them almost appraisingly, and then continued on down the corridor. Arthur swiftly followed and Merlin hurried to catch up, subconsciously staying as close to Arthur as possible.

"Cell 9," Dominic stated, pulling open a door with a large 9 over the top.

Arthur stopped without warning, and Merlin walked into him. Arthur didn't look back at him, so Merlin glanced between Arthur and Dominic. It seemed as if the two of them were having a battle of wills.

"You must get some rest," Dominic said quietly. He pulled out a small bag. "Here are some bandages and water, and whatever else I could think of to help with Merlin's injury."

Arthur didn't move, so Merlin nudged him. This time Arthur noticed and glared slightly at Merlin for the almost order-like way Merlin made him fetch the bag.

Merlin grinned innocently.

Arthur took the bag from Dominic and then stepped into the room. Merlin immediately noticed three other men seated in the far corner.

"You tell Nigel," Merlin heard Arthur say, "You tell him that if it's a fight he wants, it's a fight he'll get."

* * *

><p>AN: please review! I really want to know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, here's the next chapter! I'm a little apprehensive though ... I added some (okay A LOT) of bromance that's probably bordering on merthur but I really couldn't help myself! :) I'm sure you all understand :D

**Save Me**

Chapter 4

* * *

><p><em>Power is no blessing in itself, except when it is used to protect the innocent<em>

Jonathan Swift

* * *

><p>The door behind Merlin slammed shut and it rang in the silence. Arthur stood at the door, glowering at the guards until they walked away. It was only then that Arthur turned and assessed the cell.<p>

Merlin watched as Arthur's eyes traveled from the beds to the windows, and then to the three other men who were seated at the far side of the room. Visible now that they were in the room was a chipped and damaged wooden table with three chairs around it.

One of the men appeared to be older, but it was hard to tell if his exhausted face was from age or experience. His face was sunken and worn, his brown eyes dull, and his grey hair was long and limp. He was lying on the furthest bed, and was dressed in ragged clothes and wrapped in a thin, ragged blanket. The next man looked to be about ten years older than Arthur, with a muscular build and hardened eyes. He was seated at the table with the third man who looked to be about Merlin's own age. Once the guards had left, the second man had resumed sharpening a piece of wood - from the destroying chair in the corner - with a rock. The third man was shorter than Merlin and even scrawnier, and had thin blond hair and washed out blue eyes. His face held fear and Merlin could see that he was flinching at any sound that came from outside the cell.

"Hello," Merlin said cautiously.

None of the men answered, but the old man sat up.

"I'm Merlin and he's Arthur," Merlin continued.

Merlin was glad Arthur was letting him speak up because knowing Arthur, he'd say something to offend the men.

The old man smiled.

"I'm Caillen," he pointed to the second man, "that's Joel," then he pointed to the third man, "and that's Aric. It's nice to meet you Merlin and Arthur."

Merlin nodded and smiled back. He opened his mouth, when Arthur cut him off.

"Merlin, you idiot, you're still bleeding. Let me help you so you don't become completely useless."

Merlin recognized Arthur's frustrated and snappy tone right away.

Arthur was scared.

Whenever Arthur could not come up with an answer straight away, or a solution to a problem, he would become angry because that was the only way he knew how to let his fear out. The fact that Arthur was scared made Merlin scared because it meant that Arthur did not know how to get them out of Nigel's castle.

"Alright, alright, keep your shirt on," Merlin mumbled.

"You can have those two beds," Caillen indicated the two on the other end, and then laid back down with a sigh, as if sitting up had physically exhausted him.

Merlin walked over to the beds and sat down on the one on the end. Arthur glared and flicked his head to the next one over. Confused, Merlin got up and sat in the inside bed.

_The only difference is that the outside bed is closer to the door…oh._ Merlin scratched the back of his neck and ignored the warm feeling in his gut. He honestly couldn't remember the last time someone had shown him some kind of protection, even if it was small.

"Take off your shirt." Arthur sat down on the end bed opposite Merlin and placed the bag next to him.

"What?" Merlin asked.

Arthur spared him a glance. "Well I can't clean and bandage your wound if you keep your shirt on."

"Oh," Merlin coughed, aware that though Caillen had turned away, their conversation could be heard, and Joel and Aric were still watching. Arthur returned to rifling through the bag. "Well, I can just do it myself. It's no big deal."

Arthur rolled his eyes without looking at Merlin. "Right, whatever you say."

"No seriously. I've bandaged wounds before, you can go meet our cellmates" Merlin added his signature goofy grin at the end to persuade Arthur.

Arthur looked at him thoughtfully. "Maybe you're right. I'll go talk to our _cellmates_ while you try to clean and bandage your wound." Arthur dropped his act. "Take off your shirt Merlin."

"Fine," Merlin huffed.

Merlin untied his red neckerchief and slowly took of his blue shirt as Arthur took out fresh bandages, water, and some food.

"Alright, so," Arthur turned to look at Merlin and stopped. "Where'd you get that?"

Merlin looked down. "Um, that's the wound I got from Nigel's men …"

"I know that," Arthur snapped. "I meant the other ones."

"It's nothing," Merlin said uncomfortably.

Arthur yanked Merlin up and stood with him.

"Nothing?" Arthur pointed out various scars that adorned Merlin's pale flesh. "Does this look like nothing? This? Or how about this one that looks like a whip mark? Are these all nothing?"

"Yes, their all nothing!" Merlin hissed, backing up and sitting down on the bed while covering his chest with his folded arms. "Now, just please bandage my wound."

"Not until you tell me how you got those." Arthur sat back down as well, and gave Merlin a look.

"I got them when I lived in Ealdor," Merlin said.

"Don't lie to me Merlin," Arthur glared. "I saw you when you had a fever once back when you first become my manservant. You were sleeping without a shirt on. You didn't have nearly as many scars."

Merlin just scratched his arm and looked away.

"Merlin," Arthur said lowly, "Did someone do this to you? Is it another knight? A fellow servant? Because you can tell me…"

"No, no!" Merlin looked at Arthur. "No, no one is beating me up or anything. I got these from living in Camelot. You know, it seems like there's a new danger in Camelot every day!" Merlin laughed weakly, and Arthur just continued to stare.

"Fine." Merlin sat straighter. "I got this one from the time you threw a goblet at me and I wasn't looking." Arthur sucked in a breath. "I got this one from the time you and the knights used me as a target in training and I was injured so I couldn't hold the shield properly."

"Why didn't you say-"

"I did! But you just told me to stop being such a girl. I got this from when I fell down the stairs carrying your armour. I got this from when you put me in the stocks."

"But they only throw rotten food-"

"Yes, but the guards that lock me in the stocks get a bit rough. They like to push people around." Merlin looked up at Arthur, who seemed to be almost … _horrified_.

"So, you got all these from me?" Arthur asked in a weird voice.

Merlin blinked. "No, no. Not all of them. Besides, they didn't hurt much. Nothing that really hurt came directly from you."

"What about this one?" Arthur pointed to the scar that resembled a whip mark.

"I got that from a visiting knight." Merlin ran his finger over it. "You had said I would serve him. He liked show his power over his inferiors."

Arthur swallowed a lump in his throat. "Why didn't you ever say anything?"

"Because there was no need!" Merlin hissed, suddenly inexplicably mad. He didn't like the weird look Arthur was giving him, especially because he never wanted Arthur to see his various scars any way.

"No need? Merlin, he whipped you-"

"And how does that make me any different from any other servant?" Merlin argued, breathing heavier from his frustration. "That's all I am, a servant. It would be my word against a knight's. And even if I could prove it, like with this whip mark, _it makes no difference_. Servants are treated this way on a daily basis. Why should I be any different?"

"Because you are different!" Arthur glared. "You're different because you're _my_ fr- manservant."

Merlin paused at the slip up in Arthur's words.

"And because you're my manservant, you should be treated with respect. No one gets to discipline you but me." Arthur glared at Merlin, but it seemed he was angrier with himself. "Next time, you will _tell_ me about any injuries and I will handle it."

Merlin huffed. "Fine. Whatever. Can you fix me up now?"

"_Merlin_." Suddenly Arthur's hands were gripping Merlin's face so that he had no choice but to look directly into Arthur's eyes. Quietly, meant for only Merlin's ears, Arthur spoke. "You are not just my manservant, Merlin. You are my friend. My closest friend because I know you know me better than anyone else. So you know that I'm being perfectly serious. Next time someone hurts you, even if it is me, tell me so I can do something about it. I can't help you if you won't let me. _Promise me_."

Merlin blinked, his breath suddenly hitching at the intensity and intimacy of Arthur's speech. Never before had Arthur said anything remotely as intimate, but instead of making Merlin feel awkward, he felt strangely happy.

Slowly, Merlin brought his hand up to cover one of Arthur's on his face, almost scared of ruining the moment.

"Alright. I promise." Merlin whispered.

"Good." Arthur released Merlin, and started to clean the wound.

* * *

><p>When Arthur was done wrapping Merlin's wound, he noticed that Joel and Aric had gotten up and were getting into bed. Arthur glanced at the small window above his bed and noticed the sun had set and the moon had come out. The stars twinkled almost mockingly in their freedom.<p>

Merlin thanked Arthur quietly and settled into the bed, covering himself with the thin, ragged brown blanket. Arthur frowned. Merlin was surely going to freeze.

Some guards had stopped by and handed Arthur clothes saying that he wasn't allowed to keep his armour. He grumbled, but quickly changed and handed them his armour. He was now dressed in black pants, much like Merlin's brown work pants, and a navy long sleeved shirt and a black jacket.

"Hey."

Arthur glanced up at Joel, who was standing beside the bed next to Merlin.

"Move over."

Arthur blinked. "Pardon?"

"Move his bed. I want my room, so move."

Arthur stared at him, before smirking and standing up. "I'm sorry, but-"

Joel suddenly held the sharpened wood before him, growling. Merlin shot up and immediately winced.

"I said, move over."

Arthur glanced over at Caillen, who nodded, and then held his hands in surrender. "Alright."

He grabbed the underside of Merlin's bed and yanked it over until it was right beside his own.

"Is that good enough?" Arthur asked, not able to keep some of the sarcasm out of his voice.

Joel growled, looking at the distance, before moving his own bed slightly further away. "Fine."

Arthur rolled his eyes. _And Merlin wanted me to get to know our 'cellmates'._

Arthur climbed into the bed, pulling his own ragged blanket over himself, and turned over, seeing Merlin was already asleep.

Arthur rolled onto his back, sighing. Merlin's scars had affected him more than he admitted at the time. He never abused Merlin, well not what normal servants endured, but the physical scars seemed to tell a different story. He had thought it was teasing, but maybe things he had done – _things he had said_ – had hurt Merlin more than he knew.

Arthur ran a hand down his face. He knew it wasn't going to be soon that he could escape with Merlin. Nigel had this place guarded almost as well as Camelot. That was why he had admitted to Merlin that he thought of him as a friend.

He turned his head to look at said manservant, to see that Merlin was shivering in his sleep. Arthur rolled onto his side and pulled Merlin closer, in attempt to share body heat.

After all, Merlin was his friend, and he protected his friends.

* * *

><p>Merlin's eyes shot open when loud bangs tore through his sleep. He blinked, disoriented and confused – <em>this isn't Camelot<em> – until he remembered. He then became aware of something heavy on his stomach that kept him pressed to some kind of heat source. He rolled over and almost fell off the bed in shock. Arthur's arm was resting across his stomach, and Arthur's warm body was his 'heat source'. Merlin sat up, letting Arthur's arm slide off his body, and noticed that the bottoms of the doors where opening and a tray of food was set on the floor.

Merlin got off the bed, noticing that his chest felt much better, and turned back to Arthur.

"Arthur, you dollop-head, wake up!" Merlin shook him.

"_Mer_lin." Arthur whined slightly, burying his face into the pillows.

"Wake up you prat! Food's here," Merlin grinned and walked over to the tray.

The wood spear Joel had carved was suddenly pressed against his chest and Merlin froze, looking up and the man.

"I get the food first," Joel glared, and Merlin swallowed.

Merlin was suddenly pulled back, and Arthur stepped in front of him. "Don't we all get food equally? We are all prisoners."

Joel laughed. "Right, equality. Don't make me laugh. This here's survival of the fittest. And in this cell, whatever I say goes."

Arthur sneered. "I don't take orders from the likes of you."

Merlin could see Caillen had pushed himself up and Aric was swiveling his head between Arthur and Joel in fear and in awe.

Joel barked out a laugh. "Do you really want to fight over this, Arthur? I could easily beat you."

"Well, then, why don't you try?" Arthur held out his arms very much in the same way he had done when he first met Merlin. "Go on, unless you're scared."

Joel's eye twitched, and he laughed again. "Remember, you asked for it."

Arthur grinned.

Merlin was suddenly shoved out of the way by Arthur as Joel lunged for him, the wood spear held tightly in his grip. Arthur quickly ducked, and spun around, taking a defensive stance. Joel steadied himself and went for another attack. This time, Arthur grabbed his arm, and then landed a blow to the back of Joel's neck. While Joel was stunned, Arthur grabbed him by the back of his shirt and flung him to the ground, kneeling beside him with the spear at Joel's throat.

"I think I've won," Arthur said softly, before standing up with the spear. Joel gasped for breath, still on the ground, and glared at Arthur.

"I will kill you when we meet in the ring." Joel snarled.

"Likewise." Arthur returned.

Merlin glanced between them, and when it appeared that the tensions had lessened, he strolled over to the tray and picked it up. He set it on the table, and rifled through the food.

"Bread, cheese, and water," Merlin called over his shoulder to Arthur.

"Good enough," Arthur walked over, keeping the wood spear in his right hand. "Give some food to Caillen first."

Merlin nodded and ripped open one of the buns and filled it with cheese, grabbed the water jug, and went over to Caillen. He sat down on his bed and handed him the bread.

"Thank you," Caillen murmered. "I've never gotten to eat first before."

Merlin smiled. "Here, have the first sip of water."

Caillen smiled at Merlin, and then at Arthur, and brought the water jug to his lips. He drank a few sips, and then handed it back. "You shouldn't waste it on an old man like me. Feed yourselves."

Merlin took the water jug back and returned to the table. He noticed Aric hanging around, so he smiled at the scrawny boy and handed him a bun with cheese. Aric smiled nervously back, before grabbing the food and settling on his bed. Arthur motioned for Merlin to take some food, so Merlin made two sandwiches for himself and Arthur.

"Here Joel, you can have your food." Merlin called across the cell.

Joel glared, but slowly walked over and grabbed the last bun and cheese. He turned and walked swiftly away, settling himself on the other side of the cell, obviously still smoldering about the embarrassing defeat.

Merlin sat quietly at the table with Arthur, who looked lost in thought.

"Hey Arthur," Merlin said quietly.

Arthur refocused and nodded for Merlin to continue.

"I was wondering…earlier you got upset when you heard that we were traveling to Andsaca?" Merlin asked.

Arthur nodded. "Camelot and Andsaca do not have a good relationship."

"So?"

"So, Merlin, it means that the Knights of Camelot cannot just ride into Andsaca to rescue us, even though I'm prisoner. They will have to sneak into Andsaca and not get caught. This also means that they cannot bring an army to get me back. I doubt we will get rescued anytime soon."

Merlin felt his stomach drop. "But Leon, Percival, Gwaine, Lancelot, and Elyan can do it."

"I hope so. For our sakes, I hope so."

* * *

><p>AN: I'm not really sure how I feel about this one ... I admit that I love when Merlin's hurting and Arthur protects him :) expect more of it!

REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW :)


	5. Chapter 5

I'M SUPERDUPER SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT :(

I got really sick (like i had to get medicine from the doctor) and then i went away on vacation and then I just wasn't happy with anything i wrote :(

but here's the next chapter :)

PLEASE REVIEW :)

P.S. **THANK YOU** to everyone who reviewed/favourited/alerted! you are a star! :D

**Save Me**

Chapter Five

* * *

><p><em>to protect: to defend or guard from attack, invasion, loss, annoyance,insult, etc.; to cover or shield from danger<em>

* * *

><p>When they were finished eating, the door of the cell opened again, and a guard walked in.<p>

"Time to work." He announced.

"What are we doing?" Arthur asked warily.

"Don't ask questions!" The guard snapped, as Aric quickly scrambled up and headed out the door with Joel following. Caillen heaved himself off the bed with a groan, and limped out of the room. Merlin followed Arthur out the door.

They walked down the narrow, dimly lit hallway, and Merlin glanced into the other cells. He could see that they were all the same as the cell he was in, though some seemed in worse conditions.

He followed Arthur up the steep stairs towards a large, wooden door at the top. The guard in front pushed it open and Merlin squinted at the sudden bright light. He stepped out into the courtyard, which looked even more dismal with the harsh glare of sunlight highlighting its emptiness.

Merlin followed the group to join a much larger one at the base of the stairs leading into the castle.

"Good morning." Dominic called for attention, and the crowd went silent. Obviously, they were all used to this. "Group A will head out to a new site to gather rock for the rebuilding of our back wall. Group B will help cook and set up for a feast tonight in honour of Nigel's return. Group C will spend the day as normal, cleaning the castle."

The men in the large group separated, with the strong, muscular men heading to the entrance of the outer wall where guards were waiting, and the other, smaller men heading back inside the castle.

Dominic walked over to Arthur and Merlin.

"I'm assigning you to Group A," he spoke to Arthur. "Head out with them. You'll be breaking pieces of rock to bring back to our castle. It will take the whole day."

"What about Merlin?" Arthur asked.

"He can join Group C since he's a servant," Dominic replied. "Group A is leaving now."

Arthur didn't move. "Yes, he's a servant, but that doesn't mean he should be punished for amusement. I know how servants get treated by other people."

Dominic studied Arthur. "I can't promise you anything."

Merlin rolled his eyes. "Arthur, I'll be fine."

Arthur ignored him. "At least give him a job where he won't meet many of your friends."

Dominic's eyes slid to Merlin. "Fine."

Arthur nodded, though not completely satisfied, and turned to Merlin. He clapped him on the shoulder. "Don't do anything stupid."

Merlin blinked, and then adopted a mock-hurt expression. "Oh, I really thought you had changed Arthur. I mean, how am I supposed to have confidence in myself-"

"Shut up, Merlin." Arthur snapped, but the sides of his mouth lifted into a grin. "Be careful."

"I will," Merlin promised, understanding Arthur's seriousness.

* * *

><p>Dominic had kept his word to Arthur, leaving Merlin to give his chambers a thorough cleaning. Merlin hadn't minded – he was able to have some time to himself – but he was confused as to why Dominic was almost … <em>helping<em> them. Kidnappers and bandits did not cater to the needs of the prisoners. They were supposed to make his and Arthur's lives hell, actually.

Overall, it was very weird and worth investigating.

A sudden knock on the door brought Merlin out of his thoughts and scrubbing the floor. He blinked at the sound of the excited three knocks, and turned when the door opened.

"Dominic-!"

It was the woman from the courtyard yesterday. Not the first one – _the crazy one_ – but the second woman – Rose – who had put herself between her son and Nigel and had been slapped for it.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," she apologized, blushing at her enthusiastic entry. "I heard noise and thought Dominic was … anyway, do you know where he went?"

Merlin shrugged. "Sorry. I think he might've said something about going to check on the other groups."

"Oh," Rose sighed. "It could take all day to find him then."

Merlin nodded, and then turned back to scrubbing the floor. He expected her to leave, and then he could return to his thoughts. Dominic really was an interesting person. Maybe since he was so willing to help-?

"Are you alright?"

Startled, Merlin turned again, not expecting Rose to still be in the room.

"I'm sorry?"

"Are you alright?" Rose repeated. "Dominic told me – I mean, I heard about your injury."

Merlin subconsciously rubbed his chest where the sword had wounded him. It was better now that it had been wrapped up, but it was still very likely that it could be infected. And it still hurt.

"I'm fine," Merlin said, hoping his dismissal didn't sound rude.

Rose bit her lip. "I could help you. Heal it, I mean."

Merlin blinked, and then finally stood, realizing this conversation was probably going to be longer than he anticipated.

"Look, Rose," Merlin glanced down at the bucket of water and dropped the rag into it. Rose looked startled that he knew her name. "It's kind of you, but I don't really think that's a good idea. I don't really have a reason to trust you, do I?"

Rose smiled in understanding. "Merlin, I know you saw me in the courtyard last night. That alone should tell you that I do not agree with Nigel."

"You married him." Merlin said bluntly.

"Not by choice." Rose bit her lip, evidently not meaning to let the conversation become so personal. "But I really do want to help you. I'm trained in the art of healing. It's something I'm good at."

Merlin studied her. Rose was very different from the others in Andsaca. Not only in appearance, but in nature. She opposed Nigel's character in every way. She was awkward – he could tell from her stumbling over words – and she genuinely wanted to help. It all came together under her defiant character he had seen in the courtyard the previous night.

"Alright." Merlin conceded.

Rose's entire face lit up as she grinned in happiness. "Brilliant!"

Merlin chuckled and Rose turned to close the door behind her. She looked a little nervous.

"I know that in Camelot, some practices are forbidden," she started, moving closer to Merlin. "But in Andsaca, magic is allowed."

"You have magic?" Merlin blurted out before he could stop himself.

"Yes," Rose seemed to stand straighter and taller, despite being half a foot shorter than Merlin. "I have magic. My father taught me the ways of the Old Religion."

"Oh," Merlin nodded his head. "That's … brilliant."

Rose laughed and relaxed slightly. "Magic isn't evil, you know. It can be used for good. Magic is a tool, just like a sword. It's the intent of the person behind the magic that determines whether the act is good or evil. Like now, I'm healing you. Is that evil?"

Merlin shook his head and suppressed the urge to laugh as he was lectured about magic.

"You ought to tell your King that. _Magic can be used for good_." Rose said vehemently.

Merlin opened his mouth – he wasn't quite sure how to answer – but Rose slumped slightly.

"It wouldn't matter any way; he would never change the laws." Rose's voice was quiet, and Merlin got the feeling that he was left behind in the conversation.

"Alright," Rose seemed to remember herself and clapped her hands together while straightening up. "Let's get you healed."

She lifted his shirt and let out a little squeak at the sight of the wound. Alarmed, Merlin looked down, but it looked exactly as it had looked in the morning.

"Sorry," Rose apologized. "I just hate what Nigel does. This seems so tame compared to others I've seen."

Merlin didn't really know how to answer, so he stayed silent.

Rose lifted her hand and placed it over his wound, and then started chanting. Her eyes flashed gold, and Merlin sucked in a sharp breath as his skin was woven back together and the wound shut. All that was left was a thin white line against his skin.

Merlin examined it with his eyes and fingers, and then dropped his shirt back down.

"Thank you," he said gratefully.

Rose smiled. "You're welcome." She said sincerely.

She turned to leave, but Merlin stopped her by calling her name.

"Yes?" She turned back around.

"What exactly does Nigel want?" Merlin asked. "I don't think we were taken to lug rock all day or clean the castle."

Rose shook her head. "No, you're right. That's not why Nigel brought you back here."

"So what will happen to us?"

Rose bit her lip. "Nigel uses prisoners for entertainment. He forces them to fight in a caged ring while he watches. Sometimes it's two men, sometimes it's against savage animals, and sometimes it's many men against each other."

"So he's going to force me and Arthur to fight other prisoners." Merlin sighed. This had no possible good ending.

"Yes." Rose said. "Well, no … you may not have to."

"What do you mean?" Merlin asked, wary.

"Arthur's already shown his protectiveness for you, and that could potentially save you, because as long as you aren't hurt, Arthur will fight." Rose explained.

Merlin's eyes grew wide. "No. I'd rather fight and keep Arthur safe-"

"Merlin, Dominic's already spoken to Nigel on Arthur's behalf. Nigel has agreed for now to not touch you. This is a good thing." Rose smiled.

"How could this possibly be a good thing?" Merlin exclaimed. "Arthur could die! And knowing that it happened because he didn't want me to get hurt makes it all the worse! I need to talk to Dominic. He needs to tell Nigel I will fight instead."

Rose shook her head and Merlin saw tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry Merlin. But Nigel knows that he'll get a better fight out of Arthur and he can bend Arthur to his will; he just has to threaten your safety."

Merlin gripped his hair and turned his back to Rose, growling slightly at the injustice of the situation.

"What else?" Merlin asked after a couple of minutes.

"Sorry-?" Rose questioned.

"What else does Nigel do? I've heard about his 'breaking' method." Merlin clarified.

"Oh yes. That." Rose averted her eyes from Merlin. "Nigel likes to break people. It's his favourite thing to do. So I wouldn't be surprised if he tries it with you and Arthur."

"I don't understand. How does he do it?" Merlin needed to know.

Rose was quiet, and then she spoke. "Once, there was this prisoner. He was big and strong, even at fourteen. He had been taken from his family in Cenred's kingdom. Despite everything, he was still hopeful that he would escape and he had a will of steel. I thought he couldn't be broken. Nigel tried a lot, but nothing seemed to break him. He always bounced back to his normal self. But then Nigel got an idea. He met with Cenred, who agreed to kidnap the boy's mother. He also knew that the boy was quite close to one of the servant's, who was really weak and sick. So the next time the boy had to fight, Nigel presented his mother in the arms of Cenred. I've never seen a boy so enraged. And then Nigel said, you either kill your friend or I kill your mother. So the boy killed his friend. And then Cenred killed his mother anyway, right in front of his face. And then the boy was broken."

Merlin stood in silence, almost in a state of not comprehending. No, more like a state of not _wanting_ to comprehend. Could they do that to Arthur? He didn't care about himself, but there was no way he would let them break Arthur …

But they knew that Arthur cared about Merlin.

Merlin clenched his fist.

And now he had to find a way to protect Arthur while not being in the room.

Rose bit her lip again and then stated that she should go.

Merlin nodded and Rose left the room.

First Dominic and now Rose.

It was weird indeed.

* * *

><p>AN: please review! I really want to know what you think :)


End file.
